The use of downloadable USIM to establish the credentials of users and terminals is well known, and described in the 3GPP TR 33.812 V9.2.0. TR 33.812 V9.2.0 discusses remote provisioning of subscription for Machine-to-Machine equipments (M2ME). The provisioning includes initial provisioning and re-provisioning. According to one of the solutions described in TR 33.812, an M2ME, which is a kind of a communication device, is provided with a temporary private identity called a Provisional Connectivity ID (PCID). The PCID follows the same format as an International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI), and a network operator identified by the PCID is called a Registration Operator (RO). The M2ME accesses the RO using the PCID, and requests for subscription information called a Machine Communication Identity Module (MCIM). Upon request, the RO accesses another network operator called a Selected Home Operator (SHO) which provides the M2ME with network connectivity enablement, receives the MCIM issued by the SHO, and forwards the MCIM to the M2ME.
TR 33.812 V9.2.0 provides a solution in which a user of an M2ME specifies an SHO. However, it is sometimes hard for the user to select the network operator for an SHO which provides the best service for the M2ME, for example, in case where Home Operator selection needs more specific information of the latest context information of the M2ME such as radio access condition. Furthermore, the solutions provided by TR 33.812 V9.2.0 do not give anything for provisioning of more than one M2ME at a time or during certain time. If the user uses the solutions, the user has to initiate provisioning for different M2MEs on a “one-by-one” basis. It is cumbersome for the user to take separate actions for each of M2MEs, especially in case that the user wants to switch subscription for the devices from the present operator to another operator simultaneously.